Power Struggle
by JasmineLaBelle
Summary: The whole Kalona issue thing from Kalona's POV. Enjoy! :


_Chapter One: Calling_

Kalona rested in the earth, contemplating his next move. He knew he could easily get out of his earthly entombment; he would just need the help of a powerful vampyre. Humans were out of the question; they didn't have the ability nor the will to help him. They were useless. So, Kalona focused his attention onto one powerful High Priestess: Neferet, from the Tulsa House of Night. She could be of very good use to him. He could sense that it wouldn't be easy getting her to his side; she was very close to her Goddess. But, he could also sense that deep inside her, Neferet wanted power. She relished the thought of being able to rule. But the love for her Goddess pushed those feelings down deeper than they were able to be used. If only Kalona could somehow help Neferet pull those feelings out, she would come around and never leave his side.

Kalona waited for that special time of day when Neferet would be by herself; readying herself for sleep. Before she got on her knees to talk to her Goddess, Kalona whispered to her through the earth,

_"Neferet…" _

Neferet's eyes widened. "Nyx, my Goddess?" she whispered.

Kalona chuckled. _"No, my beauty, I am not your Goddess. However, I do need your help."_

Back in her bedchamber, Neferet clutched her necklace with an insignia of Nyx to her chest and said sharply but quietly, "Get out of here, demon."

_"I am not a demon, Neferet. I am…an angel…"_

"Are…are you an angel of Nyx?" she asked timidly.

_"A time ago, Nyx was indeed my Goddess, as well as she is yours now. But, that was a long time ago…the Goddess has pushed me from her heart…"_

A more determined look came across Neferet's face and she said louder and with more discipline: "I only respond to angels of Nyx. And from what you say, if what you speak is true, then you are _not _an angel of Nyx. _Now rid yourself of my mind!"_

Kalona's plan was to ease his way into her mind slowly, so he did not speak to her again that night. However, he tried the next, with more depth to his words.

_"Neferet, Neferet. Again I come to you in need of your help."_

When Neferet heard his whispered voice yet again, her body jerked and a scared face, much unlike one that a High Priestess should wield, came upon her face.

"W-why do you visit me again, angel?" she asked in a timid voice. "This is a place of Nyx."

_"Ah, Priestess. I see that you now call me 'angel.' Thank you for calling me by my proper name."_

Neferet fidgeted. "I believe all creatures, whether good or evil, should be called by their proper given names. But you have not answered my question. Again I ask: How have you managed to make your way into a place of Nyx?"

Kalona chuckled softly, making the hairs on Neferet's arms stand straight up. _"As you must know, being her Priestess, that Nyx gives her children free will, so she cannot control where I wander. And I am not literally there with you. I am in your mind. Surely you know that, seeing as though you are able to get into peoples' minds as well."_

Neferet's hand fluttered to her chest and she looked around nervously as though, contrary to his words, Kalona may appear in her bedchamber at any moment. "I-I do not know what you mean by that, angel. I cannot get _into _the minds of Nyx's people, though I can read them if I choose to. They are two different things."

_"Ah, but you can, Neferet. You tell me that you do not have the ability to whisper to people through their minds, but part of you knows that you can, even if that part may be deep down inside your soul."_

"You've looked inside my soul," Neferet said vaguely.

_"Yes. And I've also see that you like power, Neferet. And that you have the potential to get it."_

Neferet's lips parted, perhaps to make a counter, but Kalona's whispered voice cut her off.

_"Do not try to convince me of not speaking the truth, Priestess. You know that I am speaking the truth. You aspire to rule both the worlds of vampyres and humans."_

"I do not deny what you are saying, angel," Neferet replied. "But it is selfish of me to think that way. Nyx has been and always will be the only ruler."

_"Neferet, one cannot silence their feelings. You can hide them from fellow vampyres, but there is no way to hide them from your Goddess; surely you must know that. You are, of course, one of her High Priestesses. And I know that you have been thinking of me throughout this day. I do not doubt that you have asked of your Goddess her advice?"_

"It is true, I have been continually praying throughout the day to my Goddess, asking for her guidance in this unusual situation, though I have yet to receive an answer."

Kalona smiled to himself. That is exactly what he had been hoping she would say to him.

_"Perhaps," _Kalona said to her, _"your Goddess hasn't answered you because she knows that it is your destiny to rule by my side."_

"I don't believe that," Neferet said firmly. "I was meant to serve Nyx, and that is what I will do for the rest of my existence."

_"Oh, I don't know about that, Neferet. I have a very strong feeling that you'll come around soon. Just you see…."_

And with that he left her.

Kalona could tell that Neferet was conflicted, and she didn't want to betray her Goddess, nor walk away from the offer of power. The next night he decided to try a different tactic to try to get her onto his side.

_"Neferet," _Kalona whispered, entering her mind once again.

"Angel," Neferet said.

"_Neferet, I think it would be a lot more comfortable for the both of us if you just called me by my first name, Kalona."_

"Kalona_," _Neferet said slowly, like she was testing it out on her tongue.

_"I know you're not ready to commit to me, Neferet," _Kalona said. _"So perhaps showing you my past and why I need your help may sway your decision."_

Without waiting for a response, Kalona launched scenes from his time as Nyx's Warrior, then discovering his love for her and being banished from her Realm. Seeing how Neferet's face creased in pity, he sent more scenes from his times in the Cherokee villages, and how the Wise Women and others entombed him in his earthly prison.

_"So you see why I need your help," _Kalona said gently, trying to sound sad.

Neferet nodded. "But I don't understand how I can help without betraying my Goddess."

"_Oh, Neferet. Helping someone is an act of kindness. And all I am asking from you is your help, not your loyalty. You are free to continue worshipping your Goddess, and once I'm out you will never hear from me again."_

Kalona sent a wave of confidence to Neferet's mind, to help her make her decision, since he wasn't sure if she could do it herself.

"Alright, Kalona," Neferet said strongly. "I will help."

Kalona smiled to himself. He wouldn't force himself on her, but she wouldn't be able to resist him. Within time, he would be the only one she worshipped.


End file.
